


Twinkle little star

by AnnaLise__K



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Psychology, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaLise__K/pseuds/AnnaLise__K
Summary: Люси медленно скатилась по двери отдельной душевой, давя рыдания. Со всей силы прижимая руки ко рту, только бы не вырвался всхлип. Губы дрожали, а глаза невыносимо жгло от слез.Черт.Она снова допустила это. Позволила себе на мгновение потерять контроль.Было мерзко от себя самой. От осознания того, что именно только что чуть не произошло. И это было так непохоже на ту, кем Люси была и кем считала себя. Ее ведь не так воспитывали.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Twinkle little star

**Author's Note:**

> Появлением этой работы я обязана Alice_99. Ее идея и "The Greatest" Сии вылились в этот текст, за что я очень благодарна. В этой работе я преследовала одну конкретную цель - не OOCить персонажей и сделать упор на их чувства и мысли, а не на действия.
> 
> И теперь хочется задать очень волнующий меня вопрос - получилось ли у меня? Попала ли я в канонные характеры героев или все равно скатилась?
> 
> Очень важно мнение каждого, кто прочтет. Тот самый случай, когда я хочу получить критику, хотя обычно могу резко на такое реагировать. Но не в данной ситуации)

Люси неторопливо шла по улицам Крокуса, ловко лавируя между людьми, которых в городе было невероятно много. Ну еще бы. Ведь завтра начинаются Великие Магические Игры. Хартфелия вдыхает тяжелый душный воздух и щурится под палящим полуденным солнцем. Лето в столице всегда было таким. Жарким. Буквально выжигающим. Как будто в сауне. Пот неприятно стекает по спине, впитываясь в тонкую ткань белой майки и заставляя вздрогнуть.

Настроение сегодня было на удивление прекрасным. Может дело было в том, что ее пригласили в качестве специального гостя на соревнования волшебников? Или в том, что ей удалось выспаться? А может быть и в том, что новая юбка невероятно шла ей.

Она улыбается, наблюдая за детьми, столпившимися у прилавка со сладостями, когда неожиданно замечает шумную — еще более шумную и буйную, чем все остальные — компанию из пяти человек. Внимание притянул к себе розоволосый парень, рвавшийся в драку с Дуэтом Драконов Саблезуба.

Вот дурак. Будто бы не знает, чем все закончится.

Блондинка только хмыкает, а потом замирает на месте, делая несколько шагов назад. Ей ведь не кажется? Кто-нибудь ущипните ее. Это ведь не может быть Нацу Драгнил? И это не Хвост Феи, пропавший семь лет назад на острове Тенрю?

Хотя нет. Судя по поведению, это именно они. Беспечные балагуры, стоящие горой за друзей. Даже не вникая в суть беседы, девушка поняла, что кто-то из Саблезубых оскорбил подругу Саламандра. Теперь тот рвался в бой. Размахивая кулаками и выкрикивая ругательства. Так похоже на него.

Что ж. Это прекрасные новости. Нужно поспешить в редакцию и рассказать обо всем Джейсону. Похоже, что вернувшиеся волшебники вознамерились поучаствовать в Играх.

Но и уйти нельзя. Ведь прекрасный же репортаж выйдет. Люси вытаскивает ключи. Золотом отливают на солнце, практически ослепляя. Пусть она и не состояла в гильдии, волшебницей была достаточно способной. Этого никому у нее не отнять.

— Придворной Дамы, откройтесь врата. Дева! — Розоволосая девушка появляется в золотом свечении незамедлительно. — Дева, присмотри за этой компанией. Потом все в подробностях доложишь.

Дух понимающе кивает. На самом деле, Хартфелия достаточно часто призывала их для таких вот мелких поручений. Довольная собой, волшебница устремляется в редакцию «Еженедельника Волшебник», где и работала под началом Джейсона, отвечавшего за главное отделение журнала.

— Джейсон! Хвостатые в городе! Они примут участие в соревнованиях! — Распахивая дверь с ноги, пулей врываясь в редакцию.

Блондин тут же заинтересованно высовывается из своего закутка. Вздернутые вверх светлые брови ясно дают понять, что ее слушают.

— Пропавшие маги… вернулись. Я сама… только что видела их. Они что-то не поделили… с Саблезубом и уже… успели устроить драку.

Восстанавливая дыхание и упершись руками в колени, докладывает Люси. Начальник тут же подскакивает на ноги. В глазах загорается огонек неподдельного интереса. За этим следует такое привычное:

— Круууууть!

Мужчина тут же принимается носиться туда-сюда, раздавая поручения. Нужно все выяснить. Кто участвует, где остановились легендарные волшебники, почему столько времени не давали о себе знать.

Девушка же плюхается на свое место, придирчиво вчитываясь в написанную вчера статью об очередном появлении Грехов Ведьмы. Эта независимая гильдия несколько дней назад телепортировала прямо к Совету несколько поверженных темных магов, достаточно давно разыскиваемых Рунными Рыцарями. Время до сдачи материала еще есть, поэтому можно что-то подкорректировать. Все же она ужасно не любила работать в спешке, поэтому предпочитала делать все заранее. Так и сейчас.

Это — в очередной раз — сыграло Люси на руку, когда, получив статью, начальник отправил ее в город. Гулять и собирать сплетни о прибывших волшебниках.

Радостная улыбка играет на губах. Все же неделя Великих Магических Игр всегда была запоминающейся. Столько сильных магов собиралось в одном месте для того, чтобы помериться силой. Зрелищно. Волнительно. И невероятно занимательно. Ведь у каждого из них есть свои тайны, о которых с интересом прочитают в их журнале.

Постепенно начинало темнеть. Зажглись фонари, а народу на улицах меньше не стало. Просто часть людей переместилась в забегаловки, столики которых летом вытаскивали из душных помещений на открытый воздух. В этом было свое очарование.

Люси устало присела на бортик фонтана, брызги которого приятно охлаждали разгоряченную кожу, и вчиталась в написанное в блокноте. Она много кого успела найти сегодня.

Побеседовала с Леоном и Шерри из Чешуи Змеи Девы, которые рассказали, что в этом году от их гильдии будет выступать и богоизбранный Джура Некис.

Также взяла небольшое интервью у Миллианны из Пяты Русалок, сказавшей, что невероятно счастлива, ведь давняя подруга детства Эльза-из-Хвоста-Феи — какая неожиданность — вернулась живой и невредимой.

Мельком видела недавно вступившую в Саблезуб заклинательницу Юкино Агрию в компании Руфуса Лора, мага созидания памяти. Эта парочка увлеченно о чем-то спорила прямо посреди улицы, и Хартфелия не решилась влезать. Все же пусть она и репортер, личное пространство должно быть у каждого. Просто чиркнула в блокноте заметку о том, что следует их расспросить об этом инциденте, когда будет брать интервью.

Носа усталой девушки достиг восхитительный аромат свежей выпечки. Это что, канеле? Блондинка уже было поднялась и собралась сделать шаг в сторону пекарни, когда резко одернула себя. Она ведь худеет.

Нельзя-нельзя-не-смей-это-нюхать-мысль заставила развернуться и пойти в противоположном направлении. Хартфелия раздосадовано разгладила несуществующие складки на короткой синей юбке, на секунду задержавшись возле витрины, в которой разглядывала собственное отражение. Потом продолжила путь в сторону дома. Нужно хорошо выспаться перед завтрашним днем. Джейсон обещал, что на отборочном туре ее кто-нибудь заменит.

Шум, доносившийся из бара, мимо которого пролегал путь домой заставил напрячься и неосознанно ускорить шаг. Люси уже почти миновала опасный участок, как вдруг.

— Эй, блондиночка, куда так спешишь? — Хриплый низкий голос раздался практически над ухом, заставив вздрогнуть всем телом. Она совершенно не заметила, как он подошел. — Выпей с нами. Кто знает, может тебе понравится. — Большая ладонь хлопнула ее по заднице и поползла чуть выше.

Только не это. Не с ней. Паника на мгновение затопила сознание. Но раздавшийся наглый я-получаю-все-что-хочу-смешок заставил мозг вновь усиленно заработать.

Сам напросился. Резко разворачивается. На губах зловещая ухмылка. Сталкивается взглядом с серыми-серыми глазами, в которых так и пляшет веселье вперемешку с чем-то еще.

Три.

Два.

Один.

— Люськин пендаль!

Лицо незнакомца удивленно вытягивается, он хватается за пах, в который девушка зарядила со всей силой. И отступает на несколько шагов, оседая на землю. Его злой взгляд встречается с ее ну-что-выкусил-взглядом. Где-то поблизости раздаются сдавленные смешки друзей этого хмыря. Кажется, они изо всех сил пытаются не рассмеяться во весь голос.

Довольно хмыкнув, Хартфелия разворачивается и удаляется гордой походкой, уже не услышав диалога, состоявшегося между мужчинами.

— Хорошо она тебя отделала Лакс. — Сотрясаясь от беззвучного смеха выдавливает Бикслоу, помогая другу подняться на ноги. — Должно быть чертовски больно.

— Сучка. Увижу еще раз, выдеру так, чтобы больше никогда не смела выкидывать подобных номеров. — Шипит Дреяр.

Боль была адской. Он даже предположить не мог, что такой черт-бы-ее-побрал-шикарной ножкой можно нанести столь сильный удар. Да и к тому же эта шлюшка проехалась по его эго. Благо никто — кроме Фрида и Бикслоу, которые будут молчать об этом до гробовой доски — не видел случившегося.

— Вот и знакомься с красивыми блондиночками после такого. — Фрид слишком уж довольно улыбается, но сейчас волшебник готов спустить ему это, только бы не продолжал фразу. — Похоже ты растерял свое очарование за семь лет.

Оборачивается, хватая Джастина за грудки. Встряхивает. Откуда-то из глубины сознания поднимается раздражение. И злость. Ничего он не растерял. Так и хочется выплюнуть в лицо магу письмен, но вместо этого вырывается только злое рычание.

— Ладно-ладно, я же пошутил, Лаксус. Ты чего? — Фрид поднимает руки в жесте-я-тут-не-причем и немного испуганно таращится на товарища.

Глубоко вдохнуть и со свистом выдохнуть. Разжать пальцы. Развернуться на сто восемьдесят градусов, снова направляясь в бар. После возвращения с острова в голове иногда появлялся странный туман, который, впрочем, быстро проходил.

Только вот возникало ощущение, что что-то не так. Что ему чего-то не хватает. И непонимание происходящего злило.

До сжатых кулаков и зубной боли.

Он просто ненавидел чего-то не знать или не понимать. Приходилось себе напоминать, что раздражение вызвано именно этим. И его друзья здесь вовсе не при чем.

— Мне нужно еще выпить. — Бросает друзьям, после чего скрывается в здании. Те только удивленно переглядываются.

Неужели случившееся так сильно задело обычно черствого на такие вещи Дреяра? Потом пожимают плечами и заходят в таверну следом. Эта ночь будет долгой.

***

Люси наконец захлопывает дверь собственной квартиры, обессиленно прислоняясь к ней спиной и съезжая на пол. Как же она устала. А этот инцидент вытянул последние силы.

Медленно стягивает любимые высокие сапоги. Осторожно ставит на место. Еще несколько минут сидит в полной темноте, просто наслаждаясь тишиной и спокойствием, хотя мысли просто разрывают черепную коробку.

Со вздохом поднимается, стягивая одежду прямо в коридоре и плетется в душ, желая смыть всю пыль и грязь улиц Крокуса. И липкие прикосновения пьяного извращенца. Довольно ухмыляется, вспоминая шокированное лицо блондина. Потом усилием воли выбрасывает все мысли из головы, наслаждаясь горячими струями воды, ласкающими усталое тело.

Небольшая щелка между занавесками, через которую яркий лунный свет светил прямо в глаз бесила просто зверски. Но встать и закрыть шторы нормально не было никаких сил. Хартфелия перекатилась на вторую — спасибо-богам-прохладную — половину кровати, утыкаясь лицом в подушку.

Она проснулась от того, что было невероятно душно, даже несмотря на открытое окно, скинула одеяло. Но заснуть обратно так и не смогла. Теперь мешали звуки, доносящиеся с улицы.

Ну вот кому — как раз отлично известно кому — пришла в голову невообразимо гениальная мысль устроить отборочный тур ночью?

Зарычала в подушку, второй накрывая голову сверху. Естественно, стало только хуже. Садится на кровати, собирая уже высохшие волосы в шишку на затылке. После чего идет на кухню, где осушает несколько стаканов холодной воды. Сразу становится легче дышать.  
Люси возвращается в комнату, подходит к окну, намереваясь задернуть-таки шторы нормально, но так и застывает.

Что. Это. Такое?

В небе над столицей висело нечто, отдаленно напоминающее лабиринт? Да уж. Что-то в этом году устроители разошлись не на шутку. Внезапно это начинает вращаться. Слышатся вопли волшебников, которые потеряли опору под ногами и летят вниз, к земле.

Им ведь не позволят разбиться?

Панически мелькает в голове, но Хартфелия тут же расслабляется, когда видит, что все упавшие зависли в воздухе, поддерживаемые магическими печатями.  
Так. Это не ее дело. Она резко дергает шторы, скрывая вид. Потом падает поперек кровати, подтягивая к себе подушку, и забывается сном.

***

— Наш специальный гость — репортер Еженедельника «Волшебник» Люси Хартфелия! — Надрывается в микрофон Чапати Лола. Девушка приветливо улыбается и машет со своего места. — Что скажете, Люси, отборочный тур в этом году был весьма неожиданным?

— Да, устроители в этом году постарались на славу, таких зрелищ мы еще не видели! — Произносит она, осматривая трибуны в поисках интересных личностей. — Вчера вечером воздух так и был пропитан магией и духом соперничества между гильдиями. Я думаю, нашим зрителям не терпится узнать результаты состязания.

Этот комментатор всегда слишком много болтал, порой забывая о главном, поэтому блондинка решила ускорить процесс, напомнив ему о том, что стоило бы объявить распределение мест в турнирной таблице.

Волшебница не особо вслушивается в болтовню Лолы, зато внимательный взгляд карих глаз пробегается по каждому, кто выходит на арену.

Так, Хвост Феи пришли последними. Жаль их, но ничего удивительного. Взглядом пересекается с Эльзой, растягивает губы в легкой улыбке, чтобы показать, что не все здесь настроены так враждебно. Титания тоже приподнимает уголки губ и едва заметно кивает. В ее глазах столько уверенности. Это вызывает уважение. Девушке очень хочется верить, что у них все получится.

Вот и Четырехглавый Цербер. Невольно кривит губы. Эти неотесанные мужланы никогда ей особо не нравились. Во время интервью всегда пялились ей в вырез вместо того, чтобы отвечать на вопросы. Единственным адекватным человеком был сам мастер Голдмайн. Кривится от неожиданного звона в ушах. Ну разумеется. Она уже успела подзабыть, как громко эти маги всегда выкрикивают свое «Дикая… Четверка!». Странно, что Баккус в этом году не в основном составе.

За ними Пята Русалки. Девушки приветливо улыбаются и машут руками. Только суровая Кагура Миказучи, казалось, была смущена таким количеством внимания. Но, может, ей только показалось. А Миллианна вот скрыла лицо под плащом. Скорее всего хочет сделать сюрприз старой подруге.

Синий Пегас, со своим неизменным «Парни!» появились прямо за волшебницами. Все верно. Несмотря на всю свою инфантильность, Ичия был одним из сильнейших волшебников гильдии. Его подпевалы тоже были не так просты. Это стало ясно еще в первый год проведения соревнований. Да и к их вечным подкатам она уже успела привыкнуть и смириться. Даже на этих ловеласов есть своя управа. Чуть улыбается, вспомнив весьма действенный способ заставить этих клоунов вести себя по-человечески.

Надменное выражение лица Леона Бастии заставляет ухмыльнуться. Все же он такой выпендрежник. Зачем строить из себя невесть кого, когда на деле вовсе не такой? За пару месяцев — почти год — отношений с ледяным магом Люси отлично научилась «читать» созидателя, как открытую книгу. Только вот потом в его жизни появилась другая девушка, и они разбежались без особых сожалений. Блондин остался ей хорошим другом и собеседником. И, положа руку на сердце, держательница была очень рада, что все обернулось именно таким образом. Ведь у хорошей дружбы всегда есть преимущество перед страстью. Это было их своеобразным кредо. Позади всех вышагивал Джура Некис, тот самый богоизбранный волшебник. Потрясающая сила. Даже сидя в комментаторской ложе девушка чувствовала ее. И еще эта розоволосая девочка. Что за необычная магия?

Стойте… Что? Хвост Ворона? Они ведь темная гильдия!

Кажется, сказала вслух. Упс. Зато Чапати сразу ей пояснил, что буквально месяц назад Совет признал их. Люси хмурится, глядя на жутковатых магов, застывших в центре арены. Их вид непроизвольно заставляет мурашки побежать по спине. Как будто мороз по коже прошел. В тридцатиградусную жару.

Иван Дреяр, мастер гильдии. Он ведь сын Макарова, мастера Хвоста Феи. Снова вслух. Зато хоть какое-то участие примет в беседе. Бывший советник Ядзима тут же подхватывает ее мысль, продолжая.

И тут.

Это. Просто. Невозможно.

Воздух покидает легкие. Девушка открывает рот, пытаясь вдохнуть, но не выходит. Взгляд шокированных карих глаз сталкивается с вот-за-что-ей-это такими знакомыми серыми глазами, в которых вновь плещется откровенная насмешка. Это что же выходит… Она вчера отвесила пендаль самому Лаксусу Дреяру? Внуку мастера Хвоста Феи, одному из сильнейших магов гильдии?

Предательское смущение заставило покраснеть и сползти на своем стуле как можно ниже. Только вот поздно. Все равно заметил уже.

Хартфелия настолько погрузилась в свои мысли, что пропустила выход Саблезубых.  
Ну нет! Это уже ни в какие ворота! Какой-то олух — пусть он и чертовски привлекателен — не должен мешать ее работе! Привлекателен? При-вле-ка-те… О чем ты думаешь, Люси!  
Больно закусила щеку изнутри, чтобы отогнать ненужные мысли, и снова поймала на себе наглый — _ей показалось, никак не раздевающий_ — взгляд Лаксуса. Захотелось закатить глаза и фыркнуть, но сдержалась.

Разозлилась сама на себя, устремляя взгляд на арену, где уже собирались участники для первого состязания, и внимательно вслушиваясь в слова талисмана, объяснявшего правила. Оказывается, худшее ждало впереди.

— Люси! Тебе нужно взять интервью у Хвостатых. Иди к ним в гостиницу!

Такими словами встретил ее Джейсон после того, как состязания первого дня закончились, и все потихоньку разбрелись по своим делам.

Хартфелия осталась в ложе последняя, заканчивая дописывать репортаж для газеты. И это было огромной ошибкой. Теперь придется идти в логово зверя. От осознания, что если Дреяр ее поймает в темном переулке или пустом коридоре, то между ними обязательно что-нибудь произойдет, становилось немного дурно. Пусть этот мужчина никогда не вызывал у нее положительных эмоций, нельзя было не признать, что он был хорош собой.

О чем. Ты. Думаешь?

Это же тот самый Лаксус, что устроил бойню в собственной гильдии, когда пытался захватить власть.

Тот самый, что менял подружек, как перчатки.

Тот, который словно бы не знал, что такое нормы морали и вежливость.

И это он самым наглым образом пытался затащить ее в койку, когда девушка брала у него интервью несколько лет назад. Похабные комментарии, раздевающий взгляд, волны исходящего от мужчины превосходства и ухмылка, больше напоминающая оскал.

От воспоминаний передернуло. Она просто не выносила таких людей.

Да даже если бы не была знакома с ним лично, то благодаря своей работе, заклинательница знала о нем очень много. И почти все это относилось к графе отрицательных черт характера. Из всей гильдии младший Дреяр был единственным человеком, вызывавшим у нее антипатию. Даже его «личная гвардия» — Громовержцы были не такими… такими… Слово ей подобрать так и не удалось.

Пока девушка размышляла об этом, начальник уже успел смыться, оставив бумажку с названием гостиницы, где жили волшебники. Люси срывается с места, покидая опустевший стадион и желая быстрее покончить с этим.

Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста. Пусть там будет кто-нибудь адекватный. Мираджейн, например, или Джувия. Или Венди. Да. Только не Лаксус.

Волшебница уже несколько минут топталась перед входом в «Медовую кость», не решаясь переступить порог. Внезапно дверь распахивается, и прямо на нее вылетает Нацу Драгнил. Естественно, не устояв на ногах, держательница падает, больно ударяясь локтями и копчиком. Парень оказывается сверху, в весьма двусмысленной позе, да еще какого-то черта его руки… Стоп. Где. Его. Руки?

Не раздумывая, отвешивает очередной пендаль. Нечего ее лапать. Что у них за дурная привычка? Стыдно-то как.

— О, это ведь вчерашняя блондиночка. — Раздается слева. Поворачивает голову. Перед ней стоит высокий зеленоволосый парень. Фрид. Значит, одним из наблюдателей вчера был именно он. — Что у тебя за дурная привычка избивать волшебников нашей гильдии?

Задохнулась от возмущения. Послала испепеляющий взгляд. Несколько раз открыла и закрыла рот, пытаясь подобрать слова.

— У меня привычка? — Лицо пошло красными пятнами злости и стыда. — Это они лапают меня! Один за задницу, второй за грудь! Что за неотесанные дикари? Так и напишу о вас в газете.

Злость буквально бурлила под кожей, хотелось вцепиться в лицо кому-нибудь. Ужасно. Спокойная каменная рожа Джастина вполне подойдет. Но тогда ей грозит служебное разбирательство.

Спокойно, Люси. Выдохни. Еще раз. Мило улыбнись.

— Ты ведь Фрид, верно? Не проводишь к кому-нибудь из участников Игр? Джувия или Мираджейн вполне подойдут. — Джастин, удивленный такой резкой переменой настроения несколько секунд тупо моргал. И это промедление было роковой ошибкой.

— Чем же я тебя не устраиваю, позволь узнать? — За спиной мага письмен внезапно возник внук мастера.

— Всем. — Коротко бросила Хартфелия, стараясь не обращать внимания на пронзительный взгляд серых глаз. Если сейчас сорвется и наговорит грубостей, все пропало. — Так как, Мира и Джувия здесь? Или может быть Эльза?

— Какая жалость. Никого из них нет. Девушки отправились в город за покупками. — Притворное сожаление в хриплом голосе настолько явно, что ее даже передергивает.

— Но ты заходи, мы ответим на все твои вопросы. — Неожиданно широко улыбающийся Драгнил вклинивается в беседу, и, ухватив заклинательницу за руку, утягивает внутрь. Та даже возразить не успевает.

Лаксус только зубами скрежещет от злости. Не устраивает он ее, видите ли. Всем. Что это вообще должно означать? И что эта блондиночка себе позволяет в конце концов? Маг молний уверенным шагом следует за парочкой, чтобы через секунду лицезреть прекрасную картину. Девица устроилась за одним из столиков и о чем-то оживленно болтала с Греем и Нацу. А потом.

Она засмеялась.

Так звонко и искренне, что захотелось улыбнуться. Следом прошило осознание того, что _не он_ является причиной этого смеха, впрочем, он резко оборвался, стоило ей заметить блондина. Это неприятно кольнуло. Какого-то черта захотелось, чтобы она смеялась над его шутками. И улыбалась ему.

Ему же просто хотелось трахнуть ее, разве нет? Тогда к чему все эти сантименты? Фыркнул, направившись к бару. Да, просто трахнуть. Ничего больше. И он заставит ее хотеть его. Желать всем телом. Докажет себе, что ему по зубам покорить любую.

Люси покинула гостиницу хвостатых далеко за полночь. Ребята оказались очень веселыми. Сначала она побеседовала с Греем и Нацу, рассказавшими ей историю семилетнего сна на острове Тенрю, потом подтянулись девушки. С ними Хартфелия просидела до темноты. И если сначала это действительно больше напоминало интервью, то позже — превратилось в дружеские посиделки.

Ночной воздух заставил поежиться и обхватить себя руками. Здесь рукой подать до ее квартирки. Предвкушая поход в ванную и встречу с теплой постелькой, волшебница совершенно упустила момент, когда за спиной возник Дреяр.

— Так чем же я тебя не устраиваю? — Резко дернул за запястье, прижав к стене. В глазах не было ни капли веселья. Только серьезность.

— Ты. — Хмыкнула блондинка. Этого следовало ожидать. — Ты самовлюбленный, напыщенный хам, который… — Запнулась, не решаясь договорить. В глазах напротив ее собственных полыхала ярость. Кажется, она только что вывела из себя драконоборца.

— Который что? Договаривай. — Жестко. Почти в самые губы. Никто не имел права оскорблять его. Тем более эта девица.

— Трахает все, что движется, и совершенно не имеет представления о таком понятии, как вежливость и честь. И о нормах морали. Как можно было заставить друзей биться друг с другом? Разве так поступают в вашей гильдии? Мне казалось, семья для вас важнее всего. — Резко произносит держательница, зажмурившись, когда кулак врезается в стену рядом с ее головой.

— Тебе следовало бы извиниться. — Ехидно замечает маг. — За то, что врезала мне вчера. И за свои слова.

— Не дождешься. — Шипит, словно разъяренная кошка, а в следующую секунду уже безуспешно пытается оттолкнуть от себя целовавшего ее мужчину.

Он жестко сминает ее губы своими, словно бы пытаясь что-то доказать. Рука ложится на талию, притягивая ближе.

Р-раз.

Звонкий хлопок.

Лаксус удивленно смотрит на разгневанную девушку.

— Не смей. Не смей меня целовать! — Выкрикивает Хартфелия, отступая от него как можно дальше.

— Тебе ведь понравилось. — Ухмыляется драконоборец.

— Нет. — Выплевывает блондинка, разворачиваясь к нему спиной. — И не приближайся ко мне.

Она быстро скрывается в ночной темноте, а Дреяр еще долго смотрит ей вслед, размышляя о том, что губы у нее очень мягкие, а пахнет девушка ванилью и шоколадом.

***

Злые слезы катятся по лицу, и девушка в очередной раз стирает их ладонью. Какого черта этот невозможный ублюдок поцеловал ее? Какими своими действиями она дала понять, что вполне может стать его очередной шлюхой?

Ноги сами принесли ее домой. Люси даже удивилась, когда обнаружила себя перед собственной входной дверью. Только вот там ее ждали. Почему же Леон решил прийти так не вовремя? Когда видеть никого не хотелось. Совершенно.

Блондинка шумно шмыгает носом, заставляя созидателя поднять голову от книги, которую тот читал. Светлые брови сходятся к переносице, взгляд черных глаз пробегается по лицу в поисках ответа.

Хартфелия только головой качает. Парень кивает, тут же надевая свою привычную маску безразличия. За столько лет дружбы они уже научились понимать друг друга без слов.

— Я не это имела в виду. — Фыркает заклинательница, отпирая, наконец, дверь. Бастия усмехается, проходя следом.

— Сегодня еще тот денек был. Хвосту Феи сильно досталось. Вороны им всю дорогу палки в колеса вставляли. Слишком очевидно. — Замечает он, усаживаясь на один из кухонных стульев. Хозяйка квартиры же наливает воду в чайник и ставит его на плиту. После чего достает заварку.

Руки все еще немного подрагивают, свидетельствуя о том, что истерика отступила лишь на время, грозясь настичь девушку ночью. В голове снова вспыхивает момент, когда чужие губы касаются ее.

И она даже не смогла дать отпор. Слабая. Если бы он не отступил, чем бы это закончилось? Да, она вовсе не святая, и не девственница, но такого отношения к себе не потерпит.

Она не какой-то второсортный мусор. О который просто можно вытереть ноги и пойти дальше.

Нет.

Ей с детства вдалбливали в голову то, что честь и достоинство едва ли не самое главное. И гордость. Это всегда претило, но все равно сидело где-то в подкорке, позволяя сохранять хладнокровие в самых непростых ситуациях. Даже после побега из дома это продолжало работать.

Только вот ублюдок Дреяр рушил все ее устои прямо на глазах, даже не задумываясь об этом. Он всегда жил так, как хотел. И поступал так, как хотел. Никогда — так, как того предписывали правила. Это бесило. Невероятно.

На плечо осторожно опускается рука.

Точно. Леон ведь все еще здесь. Натягивает улыбку, поворачиваясь к нему. Блондин только головой качает, давая понять, что ни капли не верит ей.

— Может расскажешь? — Забирает чашки с кипятком из трясущихся рук.

— В другой раз. Тебе ни к чему мои проблемы. — Зарывается пальцами в чужие мягкие волосы необычного цвета и еще больше растрепывает их. — Не хочу портить тебе праздник. Ты ведь давно не видел Грея. Уже успели поговорить?

— Нет. — Качает головой созидатель. — После сегодняшнего к нему лучше не соваться. Все шансы получить по полной. А я слишком красив, чтобы расхаживать всю неделю с синяками на лице, не находишь?

Люси тихо смеется, обнимая его со спины, вдыхая такой знакомый запах мороза. Становится немного легче.

— Леон, я ведь не шлюха? — Неожиданно. Вырвалось против воли.

Бастия закашлялся. Повернулся, смотря на нее ты-что-блять-серьезно-взглядом. Отступать уже некуда, поэтому отвечает ему да-серьезно-взглядом. Он только нахмурился.

— Кто тебе такое сказал? Я собственными руками превращу ублюдка в глыбу льда.

В глазах так явственно читается растерянность. И непонимание.

— Люси, ты самая правильная девушка, из всех, кого я знаю. Поверь, ты уж точно последняя, кто похож на шлюху.

Утягивает Хартфелию в объятия. Проводит рукой по волосам, поглаживая по голове. Ее это всегда странным образом успокаивало. Так и сейчас. Волшебница ощутимо расслабилась, и обхватила его тонкими руками в ответ.

— И учти, теперь я точно хочу знать, что произошло. — Сурово добавляет он, глядя прямо в карие глаза, отмечая затаившуюся в них печаль и невыплаканные слезы. — Так и быть, я дождусь конца Игр, но после — точно не отвертишься.

Она только кивает, уткнувшись лицом в чужое плечо, прекрасно понимая, к чему приведет ее рассказ. Леон обязательно вспылит. И ломанется бить Дреяру рожу. Обязательно влезет Фуллбастер и все остальные. И итогом станут испорченные отношения между Хвостом Феи и Чешуей Змеи Девы.

Прекрасно.

Нужно что-то придумать. Правдоподобное. Так, чтобы Бастия поверил. Что же ей делать?

Созидатель еще какое-то время о чем-то ей рассказывает, кажется, совершенно не замечая, что она его не слушает.

Люси закрыла за другом дверь и прислонилась к ней плечом, тяжело вздыхая. Даже когда у нее был тот, с кем можно поделиться, она не могла этого сделать. Ну вот что за несправедливость?

_Это называется думать не только о себе, но и о важных для тебя людях._

Внутренний голос, как всегда, ехидничает. Становится еще более тошно. От него. От самой себя. От ситуации в целом. Ведь что-то упорно подсказывало, что Дреяр так просто от нее не отвяжется.

***

  
Утром совершенно не хотелось вылезать из-под одеяла и выходить из дома. Снова на стадион. Где обязательно будет маг молний. И Леон. Не дай бог он что-нибудь заметит или заподозрит, если Дреяр будет вести себя так же, как и вчера.

Но работа есть работа. Джейсон будет недоволен, если она не появится на соревнованиях. Ведь Люси единственный маг, работающий в отделении Еженедельника в Крокусе. И только девушка может адекватно оценивать все происходящее на арене.

Встает, со вздохом откидывая теплое-теплое одеяло. Ночь выдалась на удивление холодной, и волшебница даже замерзла. Потирает плечи ладонями, пытаясь согреться, пока плетется в душ.

В голове полная каша.

Всю ночь ее мучали какие-то странные сны, не давшие нормально отдохнуть. В итоге сейчас Хартфелия чувствовала себя невероятно разбитой и бесконечно уставшей.

Забирается под горячие струи, приведшие в чувство хоть немного. Становится определенно лучше. Удается кое-как сконцентрировать внимание на предстоящем дне. И натянуть на лицо дежурную улыбку. Пусть немного фальшивую. Зато лучше, чем ничего.

Большая кружка ароматного крепкого кофе окончательно приводит в сознание. Люси обжигается, делая слишком большой глоток и еще пару минут тяжело дышит. Однако это выгоняет все ненужные мысли из головы. Но внешнюю потрепанность, к сожалению, убрать не в силах.

Она одевается в заранее приготовленные вещи, обувает любимые высокие сапоги. Бросает мимолетный взгляд в зеркало, удрученно качая головой. Видок тот еще.

Шум стадиона просто оглушал. Кажется, она все же опаздывает, и общее состязание уже началось. Пришлось ускориться. На ходу ищет пропуск в сумке, проклиная все на свете, потому что чертова карточка никак не хочет находиться. И охрана не хочет пропускать без него, как бы их не уговаривала.

Все.

Терпение лопнуло.

Резко переворачивает сумку, позволяя всему, что в ней лежало выпасть прямо на землю. Ловит на себе вопросительные она-точно-в-порядке-взгляды стражников. О, да. Она в порядке. Полном, мать вашу.

Пропуск выпадает последним, как по закону подлости. Что ж, лучше так, чем никак. Откладывает его в сторону, сгребая все остальное обратно. С торжествующим выражением лица буквально впихивает ошеломленным мужчинам несчастную бумажку прямо под нос и проходит мимо. С гордо поднятой головой и прямой спиной. Будто не она здесь только что психовала.

Джейсон кивает волшебнице, стоит ей появится на балконе для прессы. Потом бросает озадаченный взгляд.

— Веселая ночка? — Отвлекаясь от состязания спрашивает блондин.

— Еще какая. — Хмуро отвечает Хартфелия, уже чувствуя на себе прожигающий взгляд.

— Крууууууть! — Привычно слышит в ответ.

Разумеется, иначе просто быть не могло. Совсем рядом с ними находится балкон второй команды Хвоста Феи.

Едва заявившись на арену, Лаксус осматривается в поисках блондиночки-репортера. Она же должна быть здесь, разве нет? Знакомой раздражающей светлой макушки не обнаруживается на стадионе, потому драконоборец на время отметает непонятно откуда взявшиеся мысли об этой девчонке.

Только вот она не появилась и с началом «Колесницы». Это было странно. Неужели что-то случилось?

Хмурится, пытаясь осознать какого черта его это вообще волнует.

Знакомый запах Дреяр улавливает даже раньше, чем слышит ее голос. Совсем рядом. На соседнем балконе. Как удачно. Слышно просто идеально. И наблюдать можно, оставаясь незамеченным.

Какого черта она так хреново выглядит?

Люси действительно выглядела сильно уставшей и замученной. Синяки под глазами не скрывала даже косметика. Следующие несколько фраз заставляют заскрежетать зубами так, что Мира, стоявшая рядом, удивленно покосилась на него.

Значит, всю ночь трахалась с кем-то. А его послала, да?

Просто замечательно.

Он найдет этого ублюдка и начистит ему рожу. Принюхивается, улавливая исходящий от девушки сильный запах. Кажется, очень знакомым.

Пробегается глазами по стадиону, останавливаясь на Чешуе Змеи Девы. Точно. Ледяной созидатель. Дружок Фуллбастера.

Презрительно фыркает. Мира снова косится на него, удивленно вскидывая брови.

— Отвали, Мира. — Кидает блондин, но тем не менее сверлить взглядом Хартфелию перестает, возвращая все внимание на магические экраны.

И пришлось признать. Гажил идиот. Неужели по названию было не ясно, что там будет транспорт? Ладно, хоть не самый последний. Один балл лучше, чем ничего.

— Твое вчерашнее интервью просто отпад! — Голос Джейсона звучит невероятно довольно.

Еще бы. Ее статьи всегда пользовались огромной популярностью в журнале. Многие даже не скрывали того, что покупали его только ради того, чтобы прочесть очередную заметку авторства Люси.

Улыбается и кивает, не ожидая никакой подлости со стороны начальника, но, как всегда, когда ему приходит в голову «гениальная» идея, его не остановить.

— Я тут подумал. Раз ты так хорошо поладила с хвостатыми, проведи с ними побольше времени, узнай о них какие-нибудь ранее неизвестные факты. Может быть, Нацу встречается с этой Лисанной, которая вообще вроде как умерла лет десять назад, а потом снова ожила. В общем, ты поняла.

Невероятно довольный собой, Джейсон покидает балкон, оставляя волшебницу в полном одиночестве, совершенно не замечая ее выражение лица.

Полное ужаса. И осознания неотвратимости происходящего.

Снова контактировать с магом молний. Снова выслушивать много «приятного» о себе. Делать вид, что не замечает прожигающих взглядов серых глаз, внимательнее вслушиваясь в слова Венди и Джувии. Главное, не позволять себе паниковать. Он же драконоборец — услышит.

Поймет.

Нельзя оставаться с внуком мастера один на один. Ни. За. Что. Это будет огромной ошибкой, за которую девушка себя не простит. Потому что как бы она не презирала его, не могла отрицать того, что ее — хоть и немного, но все же — тянуло к нему.

Странная, необъяснимая вещь.

Как может тянуть к тому, кого презираешь?

Закусила щеку изнутри, стараясь не думать об этом. Из мыслей выдергивает громкий комментарий Чапати Лолы.

Точно. Идет же бой. Между Юкино Агрией из Саблезуба и Кагурой Миказучи из Пяты Русалки. Занятное зрелище. Только вот удивить ее у них вряд ли выйдет. Мечница слишком сильна. В этом поединке она однозначный победитель. Так и вышло.

Зная нрав Мастера Саблезуба, девушку теперь скорее всего выгонят из гильдии. Даже жаль ее. Но тут ничего не поделать. Как-никак сильнейшая гильдия Фиора. Написать что-то плохое о них нельзя. Разнесут ведь редакцию к чертям.

Подавляет тяжелый вздох, понимая, что день сегодня будет очень тяжелый. Как и вся неделя. Скорее бы Великие Магические Игры закончились. Надо найти кого-нибудь из хвостатых.

На глаза попадается Эльза. Девушка приветливо машет ей. Скарлет вопросительно вскидывает брови, предлагая присоединиться. Люси кивает. И быстро покидает балкон для прессы, нагоняя команду в коридоре. Ее тут же втягивают в разговор.

И Хартфелия с удивлением отмечает, что ей действительно с ними легко общаться. Может быть она слишком похожа на них? Нацу снова что-то не поделил с Греем. И их наигранная перебранка вызывает у нее улыбку. Почему-то в груди становится так тепло, как будто она вернулась домой, где ее всегда ждут.

Примерно тоже самое блондинка чувствовала в обществе Леона.

Леон.

Вот черт. Она совершенно забыла.

Вертит головой, высматривая в толпе знакомую макушку, но так и не находит. Вздыхает, понимая, что он скорее всего снова будет дожидаться ее возле дома. И почему созидатель так беспокоится за нее?

***

  
И что здесь забыла эта Люси? Почему снова ошивается в их таверне, словно ей действительно интересно с этими идиотами? Кому вообще может быть интересно общаться с Драгнилом?

Хотя да. Глупый вопрос. Лаксус цедит из кружки пиво, устроившись за самым дальним столом, скрытым в тени лестницы. Здесь никто не помешает надоедливыми бессмысленными разговорами.

Такое вот наблюдение за девушкой давало возможность осознать, что тактику он выбрал в корне неверную. Она была не из тех девушек, которые готовы на все, едва узнав кто он такой. И простыми пошлыми шуточками здесь дело бы не обошлось. Только это все не то. Не про нее.

Он только вчера вечером понял, почему фамилия кажется такой знакомой. Люси Хартфелия. Дочь Джуда Хартфелия. Аристократа, владеющего почти всеми железными дорогами страны. Важная шишка. Кажется, лет пятнадцать назад он выполнял задание ее отца — возвращал сбежавшую непутевую девчонку — совсем еще мелкую — домой. Но что она забыла в жалкой газетенке? Почему не живет в фамильном особняке?

Фрид тихо хмыкнул, проследив за взглядом своего предводителя, но ничего так и не сказал. Только послал Бикслоу многозначительный взгляд. Кажется, друзей тревожит эта его одержимость Хартфелией. Стоит ли сказать им, чтобы не лезли в это? Или честно рассказать? Не зря же они его лучшие друзья, так?

Снова тупые вопросы забили всю голову.

Недовольно рычит, залпом опустошая кружку. Мыслей слишком много. Это начинает раздражать. Мешает спать. Трахаться. Жить.

В голове только Люси Хартфелия. И ее смех.

Смеющаяся Люси. Улыбающаяся Люси. Плачущая Люси.

Кругом одна блондинка. Нужно уже переспать с ней. Тогда должно отпустить. Ведь все дело в том, что она задела его эго. Усомнилась в том, что он мужчина.

Да. Именно в этом. Ни в чем другом.

Но он ведь не насильник. Принуждать ее ни к чему не будет. Да и так пропадет весь кайф. Ведь если Хартфелия сама придет к нему, будет во много раз круче.

Довольно скалится, представляя, как и где будет раскладывать эту девчонку.

Зря он это сделал. Брюки внезапно стали слишком тесными. Придется найти кого-нибудь для быстрого секса.

Поднимается с места, намереваясь отправиться в ближайший бордель, но краем глаза замечает, что Люси со всеми попрощалась и пошла к выходу. Секунду раздумывал стоит ли ему идти за ней. Потом решил, что да.

Неспешным шагом направился к двери. Девушка ушла совсем недалеко. И если он хочет добиться своей цели нужно действовать решительнее. Хитрее.

— Люси, подожди пожалуйста!

Негромко окликнул. Она вздрогнула всем телом, споткнулась и обязательно встретилась бы носом с землей, если бы не ухватилась за так удачно оказавшийся рядом фонарный столб.  
Выпрямилась, развернулась. Вздернула подбородок повыше. Скрестила руки на груди. Только теперь он заметил, что она была очень похожа на своих родителей.

— Я… В общем, извини за вчерашнее. Мне не стоило так себя вести.

Получилось вроде искренне. Тонкие брови взмывают вверх, выражая крайнюю степень изумления. А дальше.

— Засунь себе свои извинения куда подальше. И не приближайся ко мне.

Сказано с холодной яростью. Дреяр шокировано молчит.

Как будто его хорошенько приложил Фуллбастер. Ощущения очень похожие. Прислушивается. Сердце бьется ровно. Она даже не взволнована или испугана. Ей все равно. Это укололо.

— Стерва.

Выплевывает маг молний, дергая ее за руку на себя, но тут где-то совсем рядом раздается.

— Она, кажется, сказала тебе. Если не понял, я повторю. Отвали от Люси.

Леон появился неожиданно вовремя. Девушка была невероятно рада видеть его. Пусть и до ужаса разгневанного. Потому что против Лаксуса она не могла совершенно ничего. Ни один из ее духов не устоит против него.

Если бы взглядом можно было убивать, Бастия был бы уже мертв. Но, к счастью, это было не так. Дреяр только раздраженно рыкнул, сильнее сдавил тонкое запястье — теперь точно синяк будет — и зло произнес.

— Вот и твой хахаль пришел. Повезло тебе. Хотя не понимаю, что ты нашла в этом нищеброде.

Удар пришелся точно в челюсть. Даже без магии. Просто обыкновенная грубая сила.

— Не смей оскорблять моего друга, урод. Я не посмотрю на то, что ты согильдиец Грея, и отметелю тебя так, что мало не покажется. Ясно тебе, Дреяр?!

Леон сорвался на крик. Люси же только молча роняла слезы. Снова глупые слезы. Почему она в последнее время постоянно плачет?

— Не смеши меня, щенок. Ты ничего не сможешь против меня.

Издевательски хмыкает. Разворачивается и уходит. Хотя так и хочется раскрасить смазливое личико парня парочкой синяков. Кривит губы. Даже не поворачиваясь, знает, что происходит позади.

Хартфелия вцепилась в Леона, не позволяя начать драку. Да, правильно. Хоть на это ей мозгов хватило. Только вот тихий, хриплый шепот почему-то надолго остается в памяти.

— Не надо, Леон. Он того не стоит. Забудь про этого ублюдка.

Разворачивает к себе, заглядывая в черные глаза. Слабая улыбка трогает губы несмотря на слезы, которые все еще катятся по щекам.

— Спасибо.

Разве может одно слово значить так много? Можно всего одним словом передать столько чувств? Оказывается — можно.

Кажется, он собирался пойти в бордель. Отлично. Туда и пойдет. Нужно снять это чертово напряжение перед завтрашним днем.

***

  
Весь путь они молчат. Леон упорно не смотрит на нее, а Люси смотрит только себе под ноги, обдумывая случившееся. Почему она отреагировала именно так? Неужели было сложно…

Он ведь _извинился_.

Лаксус Дреяр. Перед ней. Извинился.

А она послала его.

— Это из-за Дреяра ты вчера была такая расстроенная?

Вопрос заставляет замереть посреди улицы. Ну, а чего еще ожидать. Парень ведь не дурак. Все равно бы понял рано или поздно. Молчит, застыв на месте.

— Люси.

Поднимает ее голову за подбородок, внимательно вглядываясь в глаза своим запомни-хорошенько-что-я-скажу-взглядом. Потом уверенно произносит.

— Он последняя сволочь. Не вздумай придавать значение его словам. Невероятно умная, красивая девушка, которая стоит десяти таких, как он. А теперь пойдем. Ты наверняка проголодалась. Я знаю здесь неподалеку очень неплохое кафе.

Они неспешно идут по пустым улицам ночного Крокуса. Заходят в булочную, где Бастия скупает чуть ли не все, что оставалось на витрине под слабые я-ведь-худею-Леон-протесты блондинки, которые тот упорно игнорирует. Пожилая женщина — хозяйка пекарни — наблюдает за ними с улыбкой.

— А теперь — ешь.

Созидатель протягивает ей огромную булочку с карамелью. Ее любимую. Глаза загораются искренним восторгом, а губы сами собой растягиваются в довольной улыбке, стоит откусить один раз.

Пожалуй, Леон прав. Не стоит зацикливаться на случившемся. Подумаешь, какой-то ненормальный пристал. Скоро Игры закончатся, и у нее не будет повода больше вспоминать об этом. Никогда.

***

  
Она любила выбираться на крышу и смотреть на звезды. Их общество не угнетало. Наоборот, позволяло расслабиться и подумать. Быть откровенной с самой собой. Вот и сейчас. Идеально круглый диск луны был ослепительно белым. Из-за этого звезд было почти не видно. Но и это небесное светило будет неплохим слушателем.

Люси подтянула колени к груди и обхватила их руками. Задумчиво опустила голову на ноги. Ей требовалось подумать. Расставить все по местам. Понять, почему Дреяр вызывает ненависть? Или не вызывает?

Едва заметно качнула головой. Да. Ненависть — слишком сильное слово для того, что она испытывает к нему.

А она вообще что-то испытывает к нему?

Неприязнь?

Пожалуй.

Он всегда был невозможно высокомерным. И поступал так, как хотел.

Она, Люси, так не могла. Всегда действовала по строго предписанным правилам. И поэтому многого не могла сделать. Или не так, как хотела. Если говорить, то так, как того требует этикет. Путешествовать — нет, одинокая девушка никак не может скитаться по свету. Вдруг что-то произойдет? Или на нее нападут? И так всю жизнь. Это нельзя, то недостойно внимания юной леди.

Единственное, чего Хартфелия всегда хотела по-настоящему — свободы. И была ее лишена. Даже сбежав из дома, не обрела ее. Разве только мимолетную. Мнимую. Живи взаймы. Пока есть время. Только не слишком увлекайся. Не забывай, что все может закончиться в любую секунду.

А маг молний был свободен. Делал то, что душе угодно. Шел туда, куда вели ноги. Говорил то, что хотел и так, как хотел. Общался только с теми, с кем хотел.

И это бесило. До дрожи в руках и стучащего в висках пульса. Почему ей нельзя так же?  
Ладони неосознанно сжимаются в кулаки. Длинные ногти впиваются в кожу, оставляя следы в виде полумесяцев.

Неужели…

Она просто… Завидует?

Негромкий горький смешок разрезает ночную тишину. Кто бы мог подумать. Люси Хартфелия завидует. И кому — чертовому Лаксусу Дреяру. Смешно до слез.

После того, как он дважды — если учитывать их встречу семь лет назад — облапал ее и предложил переспать. Оскорбил, обозвав шлюхой и тупой блондинкой. Она ему завидует. И только поэтому чувствует неприязнь.

Казалось бы, что это самое нелогичное, что волшебница может к нему испытывать, но человеческий разум вещь загадочная.

А еще Люси жалела — самую малость — что не согласилась на его предложение. Просто не могла. Не может. И никогда не сможет.

Для девушки ее статуса недостойно вступать в столь близкие отношения с человеком, к которому не испытываешь никаких чувств и не собираешься строить дальнейшие отношения. Как было с Леоном.

Хотя временами хотелось просто отправиться в клуб и повеселиться. Напиться и танцевать до упаду. Познакомиться с парнем и провести с ним ночь.

Глупые фантазии. Никогда. Ни в жизни чтобы блондинка так поступила.

И все же. Она завидовала. Тому, что мужчина был свободен.

Чувствовала неприязнь. Потому что он был слишком прямолинеен, груб и нахален.

И ее влекло к нему.

***

  
Что-то было не так.

Она внимательно вглядывалась в происходящее на арене и не могла понять. Что именно. Почему он не дает отпор? Дреяр же очень сильный маг. Но именно сейчас почему-то ни от кого из сражающихся не исходила волшебная сила.

Только какое-то странное ощущение… В чем же дело? Хмурит брови. Почему все это кажется таким знакомым?

Карие глаза устремляются на Лаксуса, который только что со всей силы врезался в одну из стен и рухнул на землю. Почему-то казалось, что это был не он. Очень хороший клон, но точно не тот мужчина, что покинул ложу своей команды не далее, как пять минут назад.

А еще его глаза. Такие же чертовски серые, как и всегда, но слишком пустые. Где же она уже видела такое? Картинки прошлого резко вспыхивают в голове. Это было так давно, не удивительно, что уже успела забыть о случившемся.

— Это иллюзия…

Одними губами. Хриплым шепотом.

Но Гажил, стоящий на соседнем балконе все равно услышал. Удивленно повернулся к ней. Уже открыл рот, чтобы спросить, что она имеет в виду, как мощная волна магической силы прошла по стадиону.

Сражающиеся исчезли. Вместо них в центре арены лежала поверженная команда Хвоста Ворона. Все пятеро. И над ними возвышался потрепанный и разгневанный Дреяр. Так все же это правда была иллюзия.

Что же там произошло? И почему ее это так беспокоит? Ей должно быть плевать на то, что происходит с магом молний.

_Так какого черта, Люси?!_

Вопит сама на себя. Но странное чувство никуда не уходит.

Он ведь только что в одиночку вынес пятерых. В том числе и своего отца.  
И почему-то ненавидеть его за это не вовсе хотелось. Иван Дреяр был плохим человеком. Тем более — напал первым. На своего сына.

Нет-нет. Не вздумай жалеть Лаксуса, Хартфелия! Он все тот же, что и вчера вечером. И позавчера. Но девушка все равно продолжает сверлить взглядом его широкую спину.

Внезапно блондин поворачивается, сталкиваясь с ней взглядами. Серые с карими. Люси очень хочется отвести глаза, когда замечает в чужих глубоко запрятанную печаль. Только вот не выходит.

Ну конечно ему больно, дура! Он ведь тоже человек. И только что узнал, что его родной отец законченный злодей.

Слегка растягивает уголки губ, в попытке — да что с ней такое — подбодрить. На его лице столь явно читается удивление, что Люси улыбается уже шире. Пытаясь подавить смех. Так забавно он выглядел в этот момент.

Потом мужчина отворачивается.

Странное наваждение спадает и блондинке очень хочется дать себе подзатыльник. И лучше — два. И посильнее.

Она так надеялась, что после того, как закончатся состязания сможет отправиться домой, но этому не суждено было сбыться. Мира и Кана уговорили ее пойти с ними в аквапарк.

Вот же.

Люси никогда не любила подобные места. Но отказать просто не смогла.

Именно поэтому она сейчас со скучающим видом сидела на бортике одного из многочисленных бассейнов и цедила из трубочки какой-то кислотно-синий коктейль, который принес Леон.

Который уже успел смыться куда-то. Вместе с Греем. Замечательно. Оставалось надеяться, что эта парочка не разнесет здесь все к чертям.

Тихо хмыкает.

— Ты же та журналистка, что все время крутится вокруг наших? И на стадионе тоже ты была?

Грубый голос заставляет резко обернуться и удивленно уставиться на Редфокса. В компании Леви МакГарден.

— Меня Люси зовут. — Милая улыбка. Протянутая рука.

Гажил, кажется, немного расслабляется и пожимает ладонь. Потом плюхается рядом. Он, очевидно, хочет о чем-то с ней поговорить, но не знает с чего начать.

— Да говори, как есть. — Фыркает Хартфелия, помешивая трубочкой лед в стакане.

— Как ты узнала, что это была иллюзия? Ну, днем на стадионе. — Поясняет он и сводит брови к переносице.

Леви непонимающе переводит взгляд с парня на нее и обратно. Это выглядит настолько забавно, что губы сами собой растягиваются в улыбке.

А потом вспоминает о заданном вопросе. Действительно. Как? Ну не рассказывать же этим ребятам о том, что Лаксус просто показался ей <i>ненастоящим</i>?

Думай, Люси, думай. Быстро.

— Ну, понимаешь… — Тянет она. Потом отпивает из стакана, старательно выстраивая в голове свою недо ложь. — Просто от Деяра и от Алексея, то есть Ивана, извиняюсь, не исходила магическая сила. Совсем никакая. Мне показалось это чрезвычайно странным…

Потом заметила изумленные взгляды собеседников.

— Что? — Вопросительно подняла брови.

— Странно. Мы не заметили. Все вроде было в порядке. — Мрачнеет Редфокс. — Так ты волшебница, выходит?

— Ага.

Болтает ногами в прохладной воде. Девушка не очень любила распространяться об этом.

— И какая у тебя магия? Почему не вступишь в гильдию?

Ну конечно. Любопытная Леви тут же забросала вопросами.

— Я Заклинатель Звездных Духов. — И с гордостью добавляет. — У меня десять золотых ключей.

— Вот это да! — Столько искреннего восторга в голосе заставляет рассмеяться. То, что им действительно интересно — подкупает.

— Так вот. Если вам все еще интересно про иллюзии, я могу продолжить. — Хитро прищуривается. Оба энергично кивают. — Мне показалось очень странным отсутствие магической силы. И в воздухе буквально витало это странное… Я не знаю, как объяснить. Просто, если почувствуешь, обязательно поймешь. — Пожимает плечами. — А потом я вспомнила, как получила один из своих ключей. Один из магов, с которыми я сражалась тоже умел творить иллюзии. И это было так похоже. Вот я и решила, что это…

— Иллюзия. — Заканчивает хриплый — и такой, черт возьми, знакомый — голос, раздавшийся из-за спины.

А она-то надеялась, что не столкнется с Лаксусом здесь. Глупо было на это надеяться. И глупо — думать, что минутная слабость днем на что-то повлияет. Только почему он так смотрит на нее? Таким нечитаемым взглядом?

Что это должно означать?

Я ничего не понимаю! — Так хочется закричать. Да только смысл. Станет еще хуже.

— Кхм. Мы, пожалуй, пойдем. Там кошаки хотели сходить в аквариум.

Бормочет МакГарден, утаскивая за собой драконоборца, который возмущенно вопит о том, что еще хотел поболтать с этой «зачетной репортершей».

Люси только улыбается, а Дреяр фыркает.

Повисает молчание. Хартфелия допивает свой коктейль. И поднимается на ноги, намереваясь найти кого-нибудь, чтобы хоть немного повеселиться. Как вдруг.

— Может поговорим?

Почему обычно наполненный ехидством и собственным превосходством голос звучит так… _неуверенно?_

Оборачивается, внимательно сканируя его взглядом.

Фейри, не стоило этого делать. Они же в аквапарке. Как. Можно. Было. Забыть?

Дура ты, Люси.

Да. Определенно. Иначе почему она взглядом обводит каждую мышцу на чужом теле? Прикусывает язык, чтобы вернуть ясность мыслей. Помогло. Только от ехидная улыбка блондина свидетельствует о том, что он все заметил.

Ладно. Плевать. Вздергивает подбородок, едва заметно улыбаясь.

— О чем? — Спрашивает, глядя прямо в глаза.

— О том, что ты единственная на этом чертовом стадионе знала, что там был не я. И не вздумай пичкать меня той же историей, что и Редфокса. Ни за что не поверю.

Криво усмехается, замечая растерянность на красивом лице волшебницы.

— Хорошо. Но только если ты угостишь меня еще одним. — Хитро улыбается, поднимая вверх пустой стакан. — И не будешь приставать.

Губы кривятся прежде, чем девушка успевает это осознать. В памяти отчетливо всплывают ощущения его губ на своих, горячих сухих ладоней, скользящих по телу. Машинально потирает запястье, на котором виднеются отпечатки пальцев.

Дреяр, кажется, несколько секунд взвешивал возможный ущерб от своего согласия или отказа. Потом кивнул. И двинулся к бару.

— Ну, я слушаю. — Скрестил руки на груди и уставился немигающим взглядом своих серых глаз на Хартфелию, когда ей принесли новый напиток.

— На самом деле, я сказала правду. Просто не всю. Я поняла по твоим глазам.

О, она ждала этот какого-черта-ты-сказала-взгляд. Фыркает и закатывает глаза.

— Нечего так смотреть. И не говори, что не понимаешь. Они были мертвые. То есть вроде и твои, но в то же время пустые. Совершенно. Ни одной эмоции. Живые люди так не смотрят.

Лаксус, казалось, задумался. Смотрел куда-то сквозь нее, что-то обдумывая.

А Люси неожиданно поняла, что этот человек, сидящий прямо перед ней, совершенно не был похож на Лаксуса Дреяра, которого она семь лет назад. Он… изменился? Больше не было того высокомерия, буквально исходящего волнами от него. И злости тоже. Это было странно. Странно осознавать это, когда столько времени недолюбливала того, кого уже и не существует.

И они ведь толком не были знакомы. Делать выводы, основываясь на одном разговоре и информации из статей — не глупо ли? Что с ней черт возьми было не так? Может ей просто хотелось его ненавидеть? Чтобы не чувствовать этого притяжения. Оно ведь действительно есть? Это не иллюзия? Ей не кажется?

Да, он все еще был немного надменным, ехидным и просто невозможным засранцем, но…

— Извини за вчерашнее, ладно? И за поцелуй тоже.

Ее выдернуло из собственных мыслей резко. Словно крюком.

Он что, _снова_ извинился?

Неужели может так повезти дважды?

Но раз судьба замкнула этот круг, может быть стоит поступить по-другому и начать все с чистого листа, избавиться от всего этого, то почему бы и нет.

— Проехали. — Наконец отвечает после долгого молчания.

А потом смеется.

— Что еще? — Непонимающе сводит брови к переносице маг молний.

— Твое лицо. Будто ты ждал, что я снова тебя пошлю. — Допивает свой вишневый коктейль ярко-красного цвета. Поднимается с места, собираясь уйти. Пусть они и все выяснили, находится с ним один на один не очень хотелось.

И вдруг.

Земля уходит из-под ног. Несколько секунд волшебница ощущает себя в невесомости. Потом со всей силы прикладывается спиной к — судя по всему — водной горке. Только вот. Руки. Обхватившие ее за талию. И чужая грудь. В нескольких сантиметрах от ее лица.

— Какого черта? — Взвыла Хартфелия, понимая, что оказалась на чертовом аттракционе для влюбленных вместе с Дреяром. И они находились лицом друг к другу. Просто. Вашу. Мать.

— Так держать, Люси! — Слышится откуда-то подбадривающий клич Каны. — Раз решила действовать, то сразу так. Молодец!

О чем она? И почему Лаксус смотрит… Секундочку…

Опускает глаза. Верх от ее купальника… Его не было. Видимо зацепился за что-то, пока она летела через половину аквапарка. Лицо залила густая краска. Руки метнулись к груди, желая прикрыть ее, но в любом случае мужчина уже все увидел.

Какой позор. Такое только с ней и могло случиться.

— О, да брось. Тебе нечего стесняться. — Посмеивается маг молний, очевидно довольный таким исходом падения.

— Ах, ты! — Хотела было замахнуться, но вовремя вспомнила, что руки заняты. А этот гад снова рассмеялся.

Ну, подожди у меня. Сейчас все будет. Не стоит так веселиться.

И в голове рождается злобный план, который позволит убить двух зайцев: и наготу скрыть, и отомстить. Девушка — невинно хлопая ресницами — неожиданно подается вперед и прижимается к мужчине. Кожа к коже.

— Ты же не позволишь девушке расхаживать в таком виде? — Ангельский тон, огромные карие глаза.

Он пораженно замолкает. А потом они резко окунаются в холодную воду.

Контакт длился всего пару секунд, но ему этого хватило. Блондин так давно хотел эту чертовку, что такой малости оказалось достаточно, чтобы завести его. Вот же.  
Люси выныривает в нескольких метрах от него и довольно улыбается. Так значит это был обманный маневр. Все. Она допрыгалась. Весь вечер будто специально расхаживала перед ним в своем откровенном бикини. Виляя охрененными бедрами.

Дергает девушку на себя, тем самым утаскивая и ее за огромный искусственный камень. Хартфелия молчит, удивленно приоткрыв рот.

— Этого добивалась? — В самые губы, прижавшись всем телом. — Я трахну тебя так, что ты не ноги свести не сможешь.

Качает головой, собираясь что-то ответить, но губы накрывают чужие. Снова. Но не так. Медленно, глубоко. Резко выдыхает, когда ее нога оказывается закинутой на его талию, а обжигающие поцелуи переходят на шею.

Рвущийся наружу стон едва удается сдержать. Ведь здесь же люди.

Люди. Аквапарк.

Стоп.

Нельзя — нельзя — нельзя.

Только не с ним.

— Остановись, Лаксус. — Словно не услышал. — Стой!

Более требовательно и громко. Упираясь ладонями в широкую грудь и чувствуя, как под пальцами перекатываются мышцы.

Блондин наконец остановился. Немного отстранился и непонимающе нахмурился, смотря на нее что-не-так-взглядом.

_Не так_ было все. Она просто не могла делать то, что сейчас происходило. Люси, которой девушка всегда хотела быть, никогда бы так не повела себя. Не стала бы трахаться с практически незнакомцем у всех на виду. И самое страшное было в том, что она ведь хотела. Хотела его. И сделать это с ним прямо здесь.

Это полный провал. Всего.

Что с ней такое? Почему все ее жизненные принципы летят в тартарары, когда рядом этот человек?

Отвернулась, обхватывая себя руками. Губы задрожали. Только не слезы. Не снова.

— Эй, Люси. — Неуверенно позвал Лаксус. — Я…

Что следовало сказать в такой ситуации? Чертовски глупо. Не стоило поддаваться порыву. Драконоборец прислушался. Сердце девушки билось слишком быстро и неровно, как если бы…

— Ты плачешь? — Потрясенно.

— Нет, все в порядке.

Ровным голосом. С прямой спиной и поднятой головой.

— Забудь. — И не давая вставить и слова. — Увидимся в другой раз.

Хартфелия ушла.

Он просто полный идиот. Разумеется, она плакала. Даже, если и разрыдается только в одиночестве. Все равно. Снова заставил ее плакать. И, похоже, чувствовать себя одной из тех многочисленных девиц, побывавших в его постели. И Люси тоже должна была стать просто очередной.

Но с ней _просто_ не бывает. Она не очередная. Первая. Пришлось это признать.

И нужно будет снова извиниться. За все это. И нормально поговорить.

Только вот он не был уверен, что другой раз будет. И почему рядом с ней всегда сносит крышу?

***

  
Люси медленно скатилась по двери отдельной душевой, давя рыдания. Со всей силы прижимая руки ко рту, только бы не вырвался всхлип. Губы дрожали, а глаза невыносимо жгло от слез.

Черт.

Она снова допустила это. Позволила себе на мгновение потерять контроль.

Было мерзко от себя самой. От осознания того, _что именно_ только что чуть не произошло. И это было так непохоже на ту, кем Люси была и кем считала себя. Ее ведь не так воспитывали.

Что бы подумали родители, если бы узнали обо всем этом?

Безмолвный крик вырвался наружу, заставляя задыхаться и глотать соленые слезы. Зато давление в груди немного ослабло.

Нужно собраться. Перестать быть тряпкой. Идти вперед с высоко поднятой головой. И забыть о Дреяре. Игнорировать само его существование. Так будет намного легче пережить оставшиеся дни Великих Магических Игр. Ведь иначе заклинательница просто сломается. Останется под завалами своего разрушенного мирка. И еще нужно попросить Джейсона заменить ее. Ни за что в жизни Люси больше не зайдет в «Медовую кость».

Хватит.

Возможно, ей и правда стоит вступить в гильдию и покинуть Крокус? Леон давно приглашал в Чешую Змеи Девы. Кажется, пришло время согласиться.

***

  
Кажется, просыпаться в плохом настроении скоро станет новой традицией. Хартфелия опустила ноги с кровати и обвела полутемную комнату мрачным взглядом карих глаз. Скривилась.

Чертов Дреяр.

Всю ночь Люси снились его прикосновения и поцелуи. И черт. Это было горячо. Слишком. Она проснулась неудовлетворенной и уставшей. Почему это происходит именно с ней? Наверное, стоило бы поддаться соблазну и переспать с ним, но она просто не могла так поступить. Сломать собственную гордость и… Просто не могла. Или все же…?

Нет.

Наспех принимает душ, выпивает кофе, собирается и пулей вылетает из дома. Опаздывать тоже начинало входить в привычку. Дом Победителя встречает привычным гомоном сотен голосов. Нужно серьезно поговорить с Джейсоном об уходе из газеты. Сегодня. Если уж решила менять свою жизнь, то начинать надо сейчас. Пока не успела испугаться и передумать.

До журналистской ложи оставалось каких-то жалких двадцать пять шагов, когда перед глазами возникает лицо Лаксуса. И это был вовсе не мираж.

Несколько секунд растерянно хлопает ресницами, пытаясь осознать. Ее резко дернули за локоть и затащили… Кажется, это была одна из многочисленных кладовок.

Серьезно?

Дреяр фыркает. Видимо, у нее на лице все написано. Потом отпускает руку, но не отходит. Стоит почти вплотную. Это путает мысли. Только поэтому волшебница не сразу упирается руками в его плечи, пытаясь отодвинуть. Чтобы уйти. Забыть. Больше никогда не видеть.

Нельзя. Опасно. Нужно уйти.

Только вот внимательный взгляд серых глаз не позволяет даже сдвинуться с места. Не то, что сделать несколько шагов, отделяющих от новой жизни. Где она больше не будет репортером. Где будет ходить на задания вместе с лучшим другом. И где будет счастлива, забыв о Лаксусе Дреяре, как о самом большом недоразумении в жизни.

Почему он молчит? И смотрит _так_?

Так не смотрят, когда просто хотят переспать и забыть.

Скажи хоть что-нибудь. Не молчи.

Это пугает.

Заставляет внутренности сжиматься в ожидании неизвестности. И вдруг. Пять слов, сказанных хриплым почти-что шепотом.

— Не могу не думать о тебе.

Что? Ей ведь послышалось? Распахнула карие глаза, не в силах поверить в услышанное. Раздражение, которое возникло, стоило его увидеть, сменилось чертовой растерянностью и непониманием.

— Ты хотя бы представляешь, что со мной творишь? — Буквально рычит от злости. Столь резкая смена тона заставляет вздрогнуть. — Все время в моей голове ты. Я не… Ничего не могу нормально делать. Это _не_ нормально. Я просто уже ничего не понимаю. И я чертовски хочу тебя.

Какого черта он сказал только что? Ведь не собирался. А в итоге, стоило посмотреть в эти охренительно красивые — сейчас невероятно растерянные — глаза — выложил все, как на духу. Злость на самого себя поднимается откуда-то из глубины сознания. Это так на него не похоже. Говорить о чувствах.

Повисает молчание.

Это звучит так знакомо… Все, что он говорит. В голове у Люси бьются миллион мыслей, сказать что-либо не удается, но ведь нужно. Хотя… Может быть слова как раз не нужны? Им свойственно все слишком усложнять. Даже сейчас. Она _не знает_ , что _нужно_ сказать, но _чувствует_ , что _хочет_ сделать. Растерянность отступает, сменяясь чем-то, очень похожим на решительность.

Едва заметно улыбается. Не только губами. Глазами. Так, как улыбалась только одному человеку. Поразительно легко отрывает спину от холодной кафельной стены, приподнимается на цыпочки.

И невесомо целует.

В щеку.

Воздух застывает где-то на пути из легких. Сердце замирает от той нежности, которая была вложена в, казалось бы, простое — невинное — действие. Как будто дуновение легкого весеннего ветерка.

Всю ее можно было описать именно так — девушка, которая пришла оттуда, где всегда весна. Наивная, странная. И общение с ней походило на американские горки. В одно мгновение — смеется, а в следующее — выходит из себя. То сама невинность, то дразнит его. Интересно, это только с ним Люси такая?

Она заставляла его чувствовать. Делать то, чего раньше никогда бы не сделал. Завладевала всем его вниманием, едва попадала в поле зрения. И разве это нормально?

Это было так непривычно. Чувствовать что-то кроме страсти, гнева и одиночества. Никто раньше не относился к нему так.

Наконец пораженно выдыхает, глядя прямо в глаза девушке, стоящей напротив. Молчит. Словно забыл все слова разом.

Люси не произносит ни слова. Лишь снова улыбается. И уходит.

Почему она всегда уходит? А он смотрит ей вслед. На эту идеально прямую спину, высоко поднятую голову и охрененно красивые ноги.

Негромко хмыкает. Вот и поговорил. Стало понятнее?

Черта-с два. Только хуже стало.

И почему ему показалось, что это было прощание?

***

  
Когда над головой раздался жуткий рев, сотрясший, казалось, весь мир, ноги сами понесли ее к королевскому дворцу. Почему — сама не знает. Просто нужно быть там.

В последнюю секунду успевает юркнуть за стену дома, избежав участи быть поджаренной.

Это что… ДРАКОН?

Какого черта вообще происходит? Откуда взялись эти твари?

Продолжает путь, пробираясь через обломки домов, что были разрушены какие-то жалкие пару минут назад. Вперед–вперед-вперед. К Меркурию. Не обращая внимания на колотье в боку и боль в подвернутой лодыжке.

Остановилась, уперев руки в колени. Нет времени. Нужно действовать. Еще один ящер как раз собирался пройти сквозь непойми-откуда-взявшиеся огромные врата.

В сотый раз задается вопросом о том, что тут — мать вашу — происходит, но бросается вперед, намереваясь закрыть двери… во времени?

Неожиданно рядом оказывается заклинательница из Саблезуба.

— Я помогу. — Скорее угадывает, чем слышит из-за жуткого грохота.

Кивает. Падают на колени, начиная читать заклинание. Порыв ветра обеих откидывает в разные стороны, прерывая.

Люси больно бьется головой. В глазах темнеет, а по шее стекает что-то неприятно липкое и теплое. Мотает головой, пытаясь вернуть ясность сознания, но это не помогает.

Хартфелия подползает к упавшей неподалеку Юкино, и они начинают сначала. Странное чувство торжества поднялось откуда-то из недр сознания, когда приходит осознание, что у них все-таки получилось, и врата закрылись.

Только вот рев дракона прямо позади заставляет съежиться и осознать, что все только началось. И она вместе с Хвостатыми и Юкино — а что они вообще здесь забыли — вляпалась по полной. В первый раз жизни. И это было удивительно.

Приключение. Ты ведь хотела этого, Люси. Так получи.

Чувствует спиной чей-то взгляд. Оборачивается, сталкиваясь с удивленно-восхищенными серыми глазами Дреяра. Пожимает плечами. Мол, а ты думал, что я слабачка?

Затем мужчина отвлекается на дракона. Ну разумеется. Он ведь драконоборец. Его магия, как и магия Венди, которая тоже была здесь предназначалась именно для борьбы с этими жуткими тварями.

Но помощь еще никому не вредила, так?

Поэтому девушка призывает Локи, Деву и Козерога — сильнейших своих духов. И берет в руки Звездную реку. Она — Хартфелия. А они не пасуют перед трудностями и не убегают от опасности. В карих глазах полыхает огонь решимости.

Что за чушь несет этот типчик?

Мелькает в голове, заставляя усмехнуться, а в следующую секунду вскрикнуть:

— Сзади, Лаксус!

Пока ящер заговаривал волшебникам зубы, он намеревался своим чертовски длинным хвостом нанести решающий удар. Убийцы драконов как раз вовремя отпрыгивают в сторону, чтобы не их не задело сокрушающим ударом. Это она еще заметить успевает, а после — возвращается к мелким драконышам, которых повесили на них с Агрией. Кажется, время просто остановилось. Как долго они уже сражаются? Сколько еще этих монстров?

В тот момент, когда он увидел хрупкую фигурку Хартфелии прямо посреди этого мощного столпа света, читающую невероятно сильное заклинание, сердце болезненно екнуло. Что эта дуреха здесь забыла? Ей бы прятаться, а она лезет в самое пекло. Точь-в-точь настоящая хвостатая.

Неужели им удалось? Две девушки смогли затворить «Затмение»? Удивительно. Только драконов никто не отменял. Нужно избавиться от этих монстров.

Это сложнее, чем казалось, — бьется в голове. Сил, чтобы подняться на ноги и продолжить бой уже почти не осталось. Обводит взглядом поле боя, находя светловолосую макушку. Сражается наравне со своими духами. Так, словно Люси всегда этим занималась, а не статьи в журнал писала. И сколько решимости в ее взгляде.

Все же она удивительная.

Неожиданная мысль прошивает насквозь, заставляя все-таки подняться на ноги и бороться ради того, чтобы у нее было будущее. Чтобы у его друзей было будущее.

И плевать, что будет с ним, если он сможет защитить важных для него людей.

***

  
Обломки бетона неприятно впиваются в колени, наверняка оставляя на них новые царапины. Но это пустяки. Сейчас все раны и, похоже, истощение магического источника перестает иметь хоть какое-то значение.

В воздухе висит оглушительная тишина.

И пыль.

Из-за которой совершенно ничего не видно. Только нечеткие силуэты угадываются.

Она видела, как с неба падал дракон. И двое людей, одним из которых был Нацу. И рухнули они в аккурат куда-то рядом со злополучными дверьми, соединявшими времена.

Убить бы того, кто их придумал.

Устало вытирает пот со лба и тяжело дышит. Но радостно улыбается. Кажется, все закончилось. И разрушенные врата — лучшее тому доказательство.

Внезапно вернулись звуки.

Стало легче дышать только от осознания — они победили. И она, Люси Хартфелия, приложила к этому руку. Пусть ее вклад и не был таким уж великим, но все же.

Поднимает голову к небу. Снова чистое.

И звезды.

Такие яркие.

Красивые. Привычные.

Улыбается еще шире.

Потом слышит шаги. К ней кто-то приближается. И этот кто-то слишком явно хромает. Но это и не удивительно.

Человек остановился, не дойдя несколько шагов. За ее спиной.

Оборачивается.

Лаксус. Что он здесь делает? И боже, он же ранен!

Кажется, все ее мысли действительно отражаются на лице, потому что он качает головой — мол, я в полном порядке.

Потом чуть хмурится. И улыбается?

Не усмехается. Не скалится. А улыбается. Именно ей.

— Эй, Люси, я тут подумал… — Она чувствует, что ему ужасно неловко буквально на физическом уровне. Передергивает плечами, стараясь прогнать это ощущение. — Раз уж мы пережили этот день… Может быть сходим на свидание?

Что? Свидание? С ним?

Пару секунд пытается осознать сказанное.

А потом улыбается. И ему кажется, что она словно светится изнутри. Совсем, как маленькая звездочка.

— Конечно.


End file.
